paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuthin' But a 'G' Thang (Fresh and Snoop's Version)
This song was originally performed by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg. I do not own the song. The original song has bad content/words, so I changed the lyrics. Lyrics Snoop: One, two, three and to the four Snoop Doggy Dogg and DJ Fresh is at the door Ready to make an entrance, so back on up ('Cause you know we're 'bout to rip stuff up) Give me the microphone first, so I can bust like a bubble Compton and Long Beach together Now you know you're in trouble Ain't nothin' but a G thang, baby Two passed out puppies, so we're crazy Death Row is the label that pays me Unfadeable, so please don't try to fade this (Oh yeah!) But, um, back to the lecture at hand Perfection is perfected, so I'ma let 'em understand From a young G's perspective And before me dig out someone I have to find a contribution You never know, she could be earnin' her man And learnin' her man, and at the same time burnin' her man Now, you know I ain't with that trash, Lieutenant Ain't nothing good enough to get burnt while I'm up in it And that's realer than Real-Deal Holyfield And now you puppies and cats know how I feel Well, if it's good enough to get broke off a proper chunk I'll take a small piece of some of that funky stuff Fresh and Snoop: It's like this and like that and like this and a– It's like that and like this and like that and a– It's like this and like that and like this and a– Fresh, creep to the mic like a phantom Fresh: Well, I'm sleepin' and I'm creepin' and I'm creepin' But I sure near got caught 'cause my beeper kept beepin' Now it's time for me to make my impression felt So sit back, relax, and strap on your seat belt You never been on a ride like this befo' With a producer who can rap and control the maestro At the same time with the cool rhyme that I kick You know and I know, I flow some old funky stuff To add to my collection, the selection symbolizes rap Take a toke, but don't choke If you do, you'll have no clue On what me and my homie Snoop came to do Fresh and Snoop: It's like this and like that and like this and a– It's like that and like this and like that and a– It's like this, and who really cares about those? So just chill 'til the next episode Chase and Marshall: You've got the feeling To rock the other side You've got the feeling (yeah, yeah) Snoop: Fallin' back like that, with an awesome, cool gangsta lean Gettin' funky on the mic, like a old batch of collard greens It's the capital S, oh yes, I'm fresh, N double-O, P D, O, double-G, Y, D, O, double-G, you see Showin' much flex when it's time to wreck a mic Havin' fun and clockin' a grip like my name was Dolomite Yeah, and it don't quit I think they in the mood for some really awesome' G stuff (Oh yeah!) So, Fresh (What up, Dogg?) Gotta give them what they want (What's that, G?) We gotta break 'em off somethin' (Oh yeah!) And it's gotta be bumpin' (City of Compton) Fresh: Is where it takes place, so when asked, your attention Mobbin' like an awesome person, but I ain't playin' Droppin' the funky song That's makin' the little puppies mumble When I'm on the mic, it's like a cookie: they all crumble Try to get close, and your gonna get smacked My really awesome' homie Doggy Dogg has got my back Never let me slip, 'cause if I slip, then I'm slippin' But if I got my best friend, then you know I'm straight walkin' And I'ma continue to put the rap down, put the mack down And if you people are lame I'ma have to put the smack down Yeah, and you don't stop I told you I'm just like a clock when I tick and I tock But I'm never off, always on to the break of dawn C-O-M-P-T-O-N and the city they call Long Beach Puttin' the talk together Like my homie D.O.C., no one can do it better Fresh and Snoop: Like this, that and this and a– It's like that and like this and like that and a– It's like this, and who really cares about those? So just chill 'til the next episode Chase and Marshall: You've got the feeling To rock the other side You've got the feeling (yeah, yeah) You've got the feeling To rock the other side You've got the feeling (yeah, yeah) Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Fresh Category:Songs Sung by Snoop Category:Rap Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Marshall